


Деликатес

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, PWP without Porn, Super Soldier Serum (Marvel), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: У сыворотки Эрскина были кое-какие побочные эффекты, о которых Стив никогда не рассказывал. Но однажды Тони увидел их и даже сам попробовал.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 25





	Деликатес

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Delicious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779439) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 



На груди Стива виднелись белые капельки. Тони подумал бы, что это просто брызги спермы, потому что Стив, кончая, взорвался как чертов гидрант, а Тони довел их обоих до крайне приятных оргазмов не более пяти минут назад. Вот только... вот только когда Тони откинулся на спину, утихомиривая дыхание и наблюдая за тем, как вздымается грудь Стива, крошечная жемчужная капелька появилась на вершине его левого соска и скатилась вниз по идеальной груди. Пораженный Тони постарался не показать своего удивления, продолжая ласкать бедро Стива.

Со вздохом удовлетворения Стив раздвинул ноги... и еще одна капля скатилась вниз. А затем еще одна появилась на другом соске.

Теперь бы Тони ни за что не оставил это без внимания. Однако обсуждать ничего не стал — был слишком возбужден, чтобы разводить разговоры. Приподнявшись, он быстро накрыл губами сосок Стива, жадно принявшись его сосать, и был вознагражден тоненькой струйкой теплого, сладкого молока.

— Тони, что ты...? — протест Стива захлебнулся прерывистым стоном, и его рука потянулась к затылку Тони, хотя было неясно, хочет он оттащить того от груди или наоборот удержать. — Тони...

Тони чувствовал, как возбуждение Стива растет от стимуляции соска, и просто продолжал лизать и посасывать, прижимаясь к груди Стива, намереваясь дотянуться до другого соска и уделить ему такое же внимание.

— Тони, Тони, пожалуйста, о... — голос Стива запнулся, он смирился с неизбежным и подставил грудь, поощряя ласки Тони. Испустив короткий победный смешок, Тони бросился открывать новые эрогенные зоны своего парня, попутно обхватив рукой прекрасный твердый член, чтобы Стиву было куда толкаться. Очень скоро Стив задохнулся, как будто тонул, забрызгав спину Тони спермой, пока тот высасывал Стива до последней капли.

— Почему я этого не знал? — потребовал ответа Тони, как только Стив снова обрел возможность связно выражать свои мысли.

— Я попросил отредактировать отчеты. Мне пошли навстречу, — процедил Стив сквозь стиснутые зубы. Тони еще раз прикусил его правый сосок в качестве эксперимента, и Стив издал звук, который выстрелил прямо в либидо Тони.

— Позволь мне перефразировать: как я мог не знать, что ты настолько вкусный? — спросил Тони, сверкая глазами и с наслаждением облизывая чувствительный маленький бугорок.

Стив густо покраснел, потом немного расслабился, потому что Тони не засмеялся, а просто издал мурлыкающий звук и провел большим пальцем по другому соску.

— Потому что это так... странно? — сказал Стив, поморщившись, когда Тони красноречиво опустил взгляд на дуговой реактор в своей груди. Затем Тони взглянул на него, приподняв бровь, и оба взорвались от смеха.

— Скорее, ты должен был сказать "идеально", — заметил Тони, беря Стива за руку и давая ему почувствовать доказательство своего возвращающегося возбуждения. "Просто идеально".

Борясь с румянцем, Стив перевернул Тони на спину, чтобы лечь сверху, и застонал, проникнув туда, где Тони все еще был скользким после предыдущего раза. Затем он беспомощно выругался и направил жадный рот Тони к своей чувствительной груди, они оба наслаждались каждой секундой.


End file.
